gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Script Transcriptions
Season 1 1x01- Pilot – 1x02- Showmance – 1x03- Acafellas – Script 1x03- Acafellas 1x04- Preggers – 1x05- The Rhodes Not Taken – 1x06- Vitamin D – 1x07- Throwdown – 1x08- Mash-up – 1x09- Wheels – 1x10- Ballad – 1x11- Hairography – 1x12- Mattress – 1x13- Sectionals – 1x14- Hell-O – 1x15- The Power Of Madonna – 1x16- Home – 1x17- Bad Reputation – 1x18- Laryngitis – 1x19- Dream-On – Script 1x19- Dream On 1x20- Theatricality – 1x21- Funk – 1x22- Journey To Regionals – Season 2 2x01- Audition - 2x02- Britney/Brittany - 2x03- Grilled Cheesus – 2x04- Duets – 2x05- The Rocky Horror Glee Show – 2x06- Never Been Kissed – 2x07- The Substitute – 2x08- Furt – 2x09- Special Education – 2x10- A Very Glee Christmas – 2x11- The Sue Sylvester Shuffle – 2x12- Silly Love Songs – 2x13- Comeback – 2x14- Blame It On The Alcohol – 2x15- Sexy – 2x16- Original Song – 2x17- A Night Of Neglect – 2x18- Born This Way – Script 2x18- Born This Way 2x19- Rumours – 2x20- Prom Queen – 2x21- Funeral – 2x22- New York – Season 3 3x01- The Purple Piano Project - 3x02- I Am Unicorn- 3x03- Asian F - 3x04- Pot o’ Gold – 3x05- The First Time – 3x06- Mash Off – 3x07- I Kissed a Girl – 3x08- Hold On to Sixteen – 3x09- Extraordinary Merry Christmas – 3x10- Yes/No – 3x11- Michael – 3x12- The Spanish Teacher – 3x13- Heart – 3x14- On My Way – 3x15- Big Brother – 3x16- Saturday Night Glee-ver – 3x17- Dance With Somebody – 3x18- Choke – 3x19- Prom-a-saurus – 3x20- Props – 3x21- Nationals – 3x22- Goodbye – Season 4 4x01- The New Rachel – 4x02- Britney 2.0 4x03- Makeover 4x04- The Break Up 4x05- The Role You Were Born to Play 4x06- Glease 4x07- Dynamic Duets 4x08- Thanksgiving 4x09- Swan Song 4x10- Glee, Actually 4x11- Sadie Hawkins 4x12- Naked 4x13- Diva 4x14- I Do 4x15- Girls and Boys on Film 4x16 Feud 4x17- Guilty Pleasures 4x18- Shooting Star 4x19- Sweet DReams 4x20- Lights Out 4x21- Wonder-ful 4x22- All or Nothing Season 5 5x01-Love, Love, Love- 5x02-Tina In The Sky With Diamonds – 5x03- The Quarterback – 5x04- A Katy or a Gaga – 5x05- The End of Twerk – 5x06- Movin’ Out – 5x07- Puppet Master – 5x08- Previously Unaired Christmas – 5x09- Frenemies – 5x10- Trio – 5x11- City of Angels – 5x12- 100 – 5x13- New Directions – 5x14- New New York – 5x15- Bash – 5x16- Tested – 5x17- Opening Night – 5x18- The Back-Up Plan – 5x19-Old Dog New Tricks – 5x20- The Untitled Rachel Berry Project – Season 6 6x01- Loser Like Me 6x02- Homecoming 6x03- Jagged Little Tapestry 6x04- The Hurt Locker Part 1 6x05- The Hurt Locker Part 2 6x06- What the World Needs Now 6x07- Transitioning 6x08- A Wedding 6x09- Child Star 6x10- The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester 6x11- We Built This Glee CLub 6x12- 2009 6x13- Dreams Come True